<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paranormal normalcy by MakesCentsNotSense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360769">paranormal normalcy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense'>MakesCentsNotSense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, I guess???, SCP AU, im not gonna put on too many tags, it's just friends being friends yknow, pretty sure this'll be grouped in with that anyways so, same with skeppy, this is mainly for you tumblr bois :), why is bad's character tag just his name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad writes another letter to Sapnap. Skeppy wipes another scientist's notes. Dream sneaks out of his enclosure to accompany George on his lunch break. And the days go on.<br/>___<br/>ik the summary isn't too accurate, it doesn't actually have anything related to 'daily life' for them but i'm still setting the scene so yeah</p><p>dreamteamfanblog on tumblr made a mcyt scp au and i could not resist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo &amp; Skeppy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paranormal normalcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lil three chapter fic of this post on tumblr! (i can not for the life of me insert links) </p><p>https://dreamteamfanblog.tumblr.com/post/633707942110183424/mcyt-scp-au</p><p>the au includes the sleepy bois inc as well. they'll show up in the third chapter, dream will be in the second</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaylee McBride looked at her checklist. She had just found a new job—no, a new job found her. Jaylee was on the death row, prepared for execution for the mass murder of a small church. Then, two days before her execution with no explanation, she was shipped here and told it was her new job.</p><p> </p><p>Jaylee heard rumours of this place, whispered among other prisoners, exchanged under the blanket of the night. The main mongerer of these rumours was a scrawny, Russian man with a badly amputated leg. He had most definitely lost his marbles but some inmates still believed that there was some truth in his words. Of course, Jaylee now knows they're all true.</p><p> </p><p>It was a containment facility; one that pertained to abnormal beings. They said the nature of the job was death; a human sacrifice that had nowhere better to go. They spoke of beasts that consumed human flesh on a daily basis, of forests that demanded payment, of protocols that were never satisfied. And who else would satisfy this role better than some poor excuse of a human being?</p><p> </p><p>Well, as far as Jaylee knows, the job ain't too bad. The checklist looked pretty tame; nothing on it told Jaylee to die, so she'd count that as another day to live.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>TASKS FOR THE DAY - Assigned to D-7927753</p>
  <p>When completed, return to R-D-12954.</p>
  <p>Follow protocol in CCs.</p>
  <ol>
<li>Deliver a one (1) pencil and two (2) blank letter paper to CC-4095. - 10:00 hrs
<ol>
<li>At 11:00 hrs, pick up the papers. Then,<br/>
<ol>
<li>deliver the paper labeled 'Sapnap' to O-1436 and</li>
<li>deliver the paper labeled 'George' or 'Gogy' or 'Georgie' to O-1437.</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Deliver one (1) ten-ounce (10 oz) steak to CC-5103. - 11:00 hrs
<ol>
<li>Defrost one (1) ten-ounce (10 oz) steak after delivery.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>Deliver five hundred milligrams (500 mg) of diazepam to O-1425. - 12:00 hrs</li>
</ol>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Seemed easy enough.</p><hr/><p>The storage area was a vast warehouse with stacks and stacks of supplies. Food for the canteen, cables, batteries, mops, clipboards, you name it. Jaylee didn't bother to poke around. Nothing interesting happened; Jaylee retrieved the pencil and paper.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived to CC-4095, she immediately noticed a little flap peeking into the enclosure. A large window, which one would assume was one-way, was situated to the right of the flap. Down the hallway to her left was a door that had a sign reading <em>AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY</em>. Typical. Jaylee slid the pencil and paper through the flap and went on her way.</p><hr/><p><strong>Item #:</strong> SCP-4095</p><p> </p><p><strong>Object class:</strong> Euclid</p><p> </p><p><strong>Special Containment Procedures:</strong> SCP-4095 cannot be contained; however, when certain requirements are met, SCP-4095 will willingly reside in a chamber in Site 35. Dr. Sapnap, Dr. George, and SCP-5103 must be on site at all times. If this is not the case, refer to <span class="u">P-4095-B1</span>. SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B must be contained together at all times. If this is not the case, refer to <span class="u">P-4095-E</span>. SCP-4095-A is to be given freedom to interact with any D-Class personnel as they please. SCP-4095 is to be given one (1) pencil and two (2) letter-size blank paper three times a day. SCP-4095 is also to be given a one (1) hour period every day with SCP-5103. If these requirements are not met, refer to <span class="u">P-5103-1</span>. Personnel L3/CB or higher are not to come within 15 feet of containment.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Description:</strong> SCP-4095-A is a corporeal phantom of a 20-year old man that has the ability to induce hallucinations and manipulate memory and emotions. SCP-4095-A has also been given the name 'Skeppy' by SCP-4095-B. SCP-4095-A enjoys pulling pranks or, as he calls them, 'trolls'. These harmless incidents affects any sort of personnel nearby and usually put the victim in situations of humiliation or extreme awkwardness. SCP-4095-B is a dark void that cannot be touched or hurt in any way. When in its neutral state, SCP-4095-B resides in the far left corner of SCP-4095's containment chamber. SCP-4095-B owns a black blanket made of cotton with a red outline given to him by Dr. Sapnap. SCP-4095-B has been observed to hide under this blanket, often giving himself a tangible shape. This shape imitates SCP-5103's natural form.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Addendums:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Test 4095-1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Subject: </strong>SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B</p>
  <p><strong>Protocol</strong>: SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B are to be told that they will be seperated for a flexible amount of time. They are both told that the other will be in a room beside the other and they can leave the room whenever they wish. Dr. Sapnap and Dr. George are the researchers in this experiment as SCP-4095-B has grown attached to them. SCP-4095-A says he trusts SCP-4095-B. This test is to see how long SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B can last without the other.</p>
  <p><strong>Results</strong>: After thirty seconds of seperation, SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B simultaniously left their rooms to go to the other's room.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Incident Report</strong> <strong>4095-A-53:</strong> On the twenty-first of September, 2017, SCP-4095-A wiped the name of [REDACTED]'s romantic partner from their mind. These are the audio logs of following conversation between them and their partner.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>VIDEO LOG</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>DATE:</strong> 21/9/2017, 6:34 PM</p>
  <p><strong>NOTE:</strong> SCP-4095-A has wiped [REDACTED]'s romantic partner's name from their memory. The following is the video transcript of the ensued conversation. P represents [REDACTED]'s partner. [R] represents [REDACTED].</p>
  <p>[BEGIN LOG]</p>
  <p><strong>0:00:</strong> [R] is scrolling panicked on his phone, presumably looking for the name of P. He finds many nicknames but not her exact name. [R] hears the front door slam and quickly glances down at his phone. [R] sees a name. It's not P's name, but [R] seems to think so.</p>
  <p><strong>0:14, P:</strong> Babe, I'm home!</p>
  <p><strong>0:16:</strong> P kisses [R] on the cheek.</p>
  <p><strong>0:19, P:</strong> What're you doin'?</p>
  <p><strong>0:21:</strong> [R] thinks.</p>
  <p><strong>0:23, [R]:</strong> Cooking dinner. I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight, Stephanie.</p>
  <p><strong>0:28:</strong> A pause.</p>
  <p><strong>0:34, P:</strong> I'm not Stephanie.</p>
  <p><strong>0:38:</strong> P looks at [R]. [R]'s cheeks quickly redden and he is at a loss for words.</p>
  <p><strong>0:40, P:</strong> Are you cheating on me with Steph?</p>
  <p><strong>0:43:</strong> A light pause.</p>
  <p><strong>0:45, [R]:</strong> Of course not! I--</p>
  <p><strong>0:48:</strong> P starts to shout. The audio cuts abruptly and almost comedically.</p>
  <p>[END LOG].</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>SCP-4095-A was interviewed after an investigation (three days after the initial incident). The following are the interview logs between Dr. Philza and SCP-4095-A.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Interviewed</strong>: SCP-4095-A</p>
  <p><strong>Interviewer:</strong> Sr. Researcher Dr. Philza</p>
  <p><strong>Foreword</strong>: This interview was recorded in SCP-4095-A's containment chamber. SCP-4095-B was asked to stay quiet during the interview. Dr. Philza refers to SCP-4095-A as 'Skeppy' in this interview.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>&lt;Begin log&gt;</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Philza:</strong> So, Skeppy, you know why I'm here today, right?</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-4095-A:</strong> No, I don't, actually.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Philza:</strong> I think you do.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-4095-A:</strong> Come on, Phil, it was funny! I heard [REDACTED]'s conversation with his girl, y'know? I bet you heard it too. Wasn't it funny?</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Philza:</strong> Skeppy, you know you can't keep on doing this.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-4095-A:</strong> Give me one good reason.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Philza:</strong> It disrupts protocol. I have to file an incident report every time you do this, Skeppy. It's tiring.</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-4095-A:</strong> You're no fun, Phil. Bad said it was funny.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Philza:</strong> Did he?</p>
  <p>&lt;SCP-4095-B shakes his hood left and right, indicating no.&gt;</p>
  <p><strong>SCP-4095-A:</strong> Bad.</p>
  <p>&lt;SCP-4095-A pouts.&gt;</p>
  <p>
    <strong>&lt;End log&gt;</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Closing statement</strong>: SCP-4095-A shows no regrets to the incident, neither does he plan on stopping his behavior. As the 53rd incident, it is safe to conclude that this behavior is normal and future incidents will now be classified into a test log.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Incident Report 4095-K1:</strong> On the thirteenth of March, 2015, one week after the discovery of SCP-4095, <strike>SCP-4095 and SCP-4096</strike> SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B were seperated during capture. The following is an video transcript of one of the surviving security cameras at the site where SCP-4095 was found and captured.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>VIDEO LOG</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>DATE: </strong>13/3/2015, 3:16 PM</p>
  <p>[BEGIN LOG]</p>
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Vurb and Dr. Spifey are in a temporary Foundation site used to extract SCP-4095 and SCP-4096.</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Vurb:</strong> Yes, SCP-4095 is secure and ready for transport. SCP-4096 has reached Site 35 safely and is his containment chamber is almost ready.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Spifey:</strong> Tell A6d to start cleaning up. Congrats on this find! Seems pretty big.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Vurb:</strong> Thanks, man. Imagine they turn out to be Keter!</p>
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Vurb and Dr. Spifey laugh.</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Spifey:</strong> Catch you later!</p>
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Vurb waves and heads back to the main lab of the site. Dr. Spifey goes to the armored truck to give a thumbs-up for departure. A sudden rumble shakes SCP-4095's van. A moment later, reports of anomalous acitivities start pouring in from Site 35. SCP-4096 was reported to have suddenly become violent and escaped the facility. SCP-4095's van explodes, sending flaming pieces everywhere. The temporary facility catches fire. SCP-4095 escapes the van in a flash. </em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Spifey:</strong> What the—</p>
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Spifey is hit in the head with a piece of metal. He faints. Alarms start blaring. Field agents rush over.</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Field Agent Finnister:</strong> Call the Foundation!</p>
  <p>
    <em>SCP-4095 rips through the walls of the facility. The frames holding up the tents collapse. Lights go out, electriciy fizzles; SCP-4095 has created pur chaos. SCP-4095 runs away towards Site 35.</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Field Agent Finnister</strong>: Where the fuck has 4095 gone?</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Vurb:</strong> Who cares where he's gone? This is probably Keter class now! Just—someone please call the Foundation!</p>
  <p>
    <em>Screams fill the air, but the victimes don't seem to be in any physical pain.</em>
  </p>
  <p>[END LOG]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The following is a video transcript of one of the surviving cameras at Site 35 during the incident.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>VIDEO LOG</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>DATE:</strong> 13/3/2015, 3:16 PM</p>
  <p>[BEGIN LOG]</p>
  <p><strong>Dr.</strong> <strong>Sapnap: </strong>New one, eh?</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. George:</strong> Yeah. Euclid. Pretty interesting fella. Easy case.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Sapnap:</strong> Did you hear about Wilbur's new theory?</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. George:</strong> He always has something to spout about.</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Sapnap:</strong> Yeah, well, he was right the last time, so—</p>
  <p><em>A loud bang is heard in the distance</em> <em>.</em></p>
  <p><strong>Dr. George:</strong> I think that might be our subject.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Dr. Sapnap and Dr. George run to SCP-4096's containment chamber. The void is pulsating, growing bigger every second. They both take a step back. </em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Sapnap:</strong> Call the Foundation! We've got an issue.</p>
  <p>
    <em>SCP-4096 is ramming the window of his containment chamber. In a matter of seconds, SCP-4096 has escaped. He runs through the facility causing electricity to go out as he runs. The facility plunges into darkness. Field agents are dispatched. </em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Dr. George:</strong> Sapnap?</p>
  <p><strong>Dr. Sapnap:</strong> Run! I've called the security officers—Techno and his team'll be here any second now!</p>
  <p>
    <em>Dr. George and Dr. Sapnap run away from the anomaly. SCP-4096 seems to be heading back to the site where SCP-4096 and SCP-4095 wer extracted from.</em>
  </p>
  <p>[END LOG]</p>
</blockquote><p>Following this incident, SCP-4095 and SCP-4096 are now designated SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B. SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B were found in [REDACTED], the exact midpoint between the Site 35 and the site where SCP-4095 was captured. They needed no neutralization; they had both returned to a dormant state after being in each others' prescence. Containment after that was executed with no incident, SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B were transported and contained together.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Protocol 4095-B1:</strong> If Dr. Sapnap, Dr. George, or SCP-5103 have not contacted[1] SCP-4095-B for more than two (2) days, SCP-4095-B will become concerned about Dr. Sapnap, Dr. George, and SCP-5103. SCP-4095-B does not come in contact with Dr. Sapnap, Dr. George, or SCP-5103 within 12 hours, he will become distressed and will start attacking Foundation personnel. SCP-4095-A seems indifferent to this and will not aid nor stop SCP-4095-B[2].</p><p>If this is the case, ensure no Level 4 personnel or higher are within four hundred (400) feet of SCP-4095-B.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Protocol 4095-E</strong>: If SCP-4095-A and SCP-4095-B are not contained together, evacuate all personnel from the site immediately. Do not call Tactical Response Officers. Do not call the Foundation.</p><p> </p><p>Footnotes:</p><p>[1] Contact includes talking physically, sending a letter, or any sort of proof of existence.</p><p>[2] SCP-4095-A has been observed to take advantage of the chaos to pull some pranks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man this took so long</p><p>can we just??? talk about??? how devoted the scp wiki is??? they have writing guides and tips and tricks and formatting and whatever for writing scps it's amazing—</p><p>yes i made techno part of the security team because pvp :)</p><p>if i make any mistakes please tell me i can't bother for a beta aha </p><p>tumblr: makesensenotdollars (my mcyt sideblog)</p><p>edit log: 3/11/20 i somehow got it into my head that skeppy was caucasian sue me. it should be removed but lmk if it's still there for any of you<br/>23/11/20: changed bad and skeppy to euclid after reviewing object classes, it's based on how difficult/unpredictable it is to contain, not the danger level exactly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>